


Faces

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond demigod couldn't help but watch you beside him. He had no idea what you were doing with your face; he was confused with your face contortions. They even slightly scared him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say here... move along

The blond demigod couldn't help but watch you beside him. He had no idea what you were doing with your face; he was confused with your face contortions. They even slightly scared him.

Seeing his confused look, you kept making faces at him, trying to make him laugh. You pulled and pushed at your mouth with your hands, but there was still no laughter. The blonde even seemed to edge away from you.

"Are you in need of a healing room," Thor finally asked, turning to face you.

"No, why?" You crossed your eyes at him still tying to make him laugh with no avail.

"I thought you might be fevered or under some influence of magic with the way your face is looking."

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm just trying to make you laugh."

"That is a strange culture for humans. I must tell you that it has no effect on me."

You crossed your arms over you chest with a huff, facing forward on the couch and stopping the funny faces. That was not how you wanted it to go.


End file.
